


姊妹.슬기03

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】姊妹 [6]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulrene】姊妹 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619635
Kudos: 3





	姊妹.슬기03

*警語：70是親姊妹設定，不喜歡此設定的人不要看哦~  
*此篇為柱現視角，接續슬기02，和언니03的時間線大致上互相對照

슬기.ch03

【自私】

-

計程車開的很快，在快要到李宣美家的時候，手機又發出一聲響亮的提示聲，上頭寫著另一串地址。

的確有些疑惑，但一下車就看到李宣美對我招了招手。

「裴柱現。」

「從你們家到這裡，你是讓司機飆車了嗎？」

李宣美的語氣平淡，只瞄了我一眼，說話時並沒有看著我，順著她的視線，就發現瑟琪坐在不遠處公園的長椅上，而我們所站的地方剛好被樹叢遮住，瑟琪並不會看到我們。

我還沒來的及回話，便發現遠處的瑟琪有些不對勁，她的頭垂了下來，肩膀開始顫抖。

瑟琪在哭。

還哭得非常厲害。

而同時我也看見李宣美的眼角有晶瑩的淚珠劃過臉龐。

「李宣美…」

「幹嘛。」

「你…沒事吧。」

瑟琪在這時候站了起來，卻仍然站在原地，泣不成聲，她掉下的每一滴眼淚，都一個也不落的滲在我心間，我的眼眶也濕潤起來。

而李宣美就像知道我的心思似的，她輕輕的開口，依舊沒有轉頭看我。

「快去吧。」

「那條路很長的。」

「雖然附近的路大多數都是直走。」

「可是如果讓瑟琪一個人一直走下去。」

「誰知道她會選擇在哪個小巷的路口轉彎。」

「也許有一天。」

「妳就找不到了。」

聽著她的話，我突然有些莫名的歉疚。

即使我曾經那麼討厭她，可她又有什麼錯呢。

說真的，傷害她最深的，其實就是我啊。

「李宣美。」

「又要幹嘛。」

「謝謝你。」

「謝什麼。」

「就是，全部。」

她總算回過頭來了。

愣在那裡，用一種詫異混合著一點悲傷的目光望著我，最後開朗的輕笑起來。

「喂，裴柱現。」

「你是瘋子嗎。」

「我把你妹妹甩了，還跟我說謝謝。」

「哪來這種沒良心的姊姊？」

「快去吧，我沒騙你，這附近真的沒有很安全。」

「不過，我要是不小心知道。」

「瑟琪又像今天哭成那樣。」

「我真的會揍死你的。」

「裴柱現…」

「歐尼。」

音調特別加重在「歐尼」兩個字，她的嘴角勾了起來，這好像是第一次，我看見她對我笑。

李宣美俏皮的眨了眨眼，隨後轉身揮著手，背影很快的就消失在夜色中。

-

我記得曾在課堂上聽過一首聖歌。

愛是恆久忍耐又有恩慈，愛是不嫉妒。

這怎麼可能呢？

愛怎麼可能那麼偉大。

愛明明是自私的。

身不由己，即使遠離，但靈魂不由自主的想陪著她看整個世界。

就像現在這樣看到瑟琪哭泣，整顆心都好像被誰抓住了一樣，再下一刻變成被扭成一團的衛生紙。

我只是想拍拍她的頭安慰她的，可當瑟琪主動依賴我，我還是抱緊了她。

好喜歡，她需要我的感覺。

好喜歡，她那麼真摯的說她想我。

明明那麼喜歡，卻又被道德的枷鎖限制，不願接受瑟琪的心意，

好心動，就這樣抱著她，聽著她說她有多喜歡我的片刻。

明明那麼心動，卻說著言不由衷的拒絕。

明明那麼喜歡，卻想著，如果她一輩子都不要是別人的那就好了。

這種寧願她寂寞的愛，還能算是愛嗎。

我怎麼能這麼自私又卑鄙。

其實我也想阿。

想不顧一切的就在一起。

每分每秒都煎熬著。

可是只要想到。

我竟然想讓瑟琪和我一起走這條危險的路。

我就好捨不得。

那些人會怎麼說呢？

背德、變態、亂倫？

無論是哪一個，我都不想要瑟琪聽到。

我不想要她受傷。

-

也許是因為這樣，我才會答應初瓏一起去日本走走的吧。

人是離開了韓國，可我的心並沒有走。

環球影城很熱鬧，好像每一個空氣都承載著歡樂，哈利波特園區的造景也很寫實，漂亮的城堡，有趣的設施，就連天氣也像是配合好般的晴空萬里。

應該要玩得很開心的。

可我滿腦子都是前一晚瑟琪病懨懨的樣子。

有準時吃藥嗎，我不在的時候有沒有好好吃飯。

都重感冒了該不會還穿的那麼少又開冷氣吧。

為了讓她好好休息，臨走前還特意去她房間把手機的鬧鐘關掉了。

因為感冒發熱的體溫，因為虛弱只能軟綿綿的縮在我懷裡，臉頰蹭著我的脖子撒嬌的樣子。

眼眶裡含著眼淚，委屈的問我是不是討厭她了。

用沙啞的聲音，朝我吼著什麼時候才願意面對她。

每一個瑟琪我都…。

好想念。

想念的就要瘋掉了。

初瓏很早就發現我的心不在焉，她總是投以關心的眼光加上嘴型問我還好嗎，而我只是搖搖頭。

第二天吃中飯的時候她終於找到機會，故意問我要不要一起去買個飲料，讓我們從朋友們中脫身。

走在清澈的鴨川河畔，陽光輝映之下水面折射出光芒，涼爽的空氣走起路來很舒服。

「是很煩惱的事嗎，柱現。」

「嗯。」

初瓏找了一塊乾淨的地方坐下，假裝無心的隨意開口。

「柱現，我在想。」

「我知道這個想法很荒唐，但…」

「你是不是…」

「或許…」

她不安的撥弄手指，我知道她在謹慎抉擇下一句話。

「嗯。」

我低下頭，而初瓏只是挪動身子坐的離我更近些。

我們一起凝望著遠處那排京都風格的房子，過了一陣子後初瓏才滿臉笑意的轉頭看我。

「明天逛街的時候我要多買些零食，柱現幫我一起挑吧。」

「我要送給瑟琪的，好久沒見到她了。」

-

然而我也沒跟初瓏一起去買零食。

隔天才剛吃完早飯，就接到了勝完的電話。

瑟琪昏倒了，送去急診。

說是肺炎。

說是可能還有生命危險。

我什麼都想不了，腦袋一片空白。

不顧朋友們驚訝的眼光，再回過神來的時候，我人已經在關西機場拿著回韓國的機票了。

雖然早有心理準備，推開病房門的時候，我還是瞬間就哭了。

瑟琪就這樣躺在那裡，胸膛規律的起伏著，臉色發白，整個臉頰都凹陷了。

手臂還打著點滴。

平常那麼有活力的樣子現在連個影子都沒有。

瑟琪…

我抿緊嘴唇，試圖用顫抖的指尖舒緩她緊皺的眉頭。

手掌覆在瑟琪燙的可怕的額頭上，我的每一個呼吸好像都有針尖刺在心頭的疼痛。

看著她難受，光是看著她難受，我就無法自制的掉眼淚。

怕吵醒瑟琪，所以不停的吸著氣調整呼吸。

撫摸著她的臉，怎麼好像又比我出國前更瘦了。

「瑟琪啊…」

「是不是很不舒服…」

早知道就不要出國，要是留下來多陪陪她就好了。

是我。

都是我。

裴柱現你到底在想什麼。

生病成那樣的人，怎麼可能會照顧自己。

我用力咬著嘴唇，想抱住瑟琪卻連伸手摟住她的勇氣都沒有，只能小心的伏在床墊的角落，在瑟琪的耳邊不停哭泣。

「對不起…」

「瑟琪阿…對不起…」

-

「是病人家屬嗎？」

「是。」

穿著白袍的醫師拿著油性原子筆在紙上寫寫停停的，看起來表情有些不耐。

「怎麼會拖到這個程度才來就醫？」

「之前有看過…診斷說是感冒的。」

「病人完全沒有服藥。」

「看醫生是看高興的嗎？」

「感冒嚴重的併發症也會變成肺炎的。」

「一年死於肺炎的人有多少知道嗎？」

「是…不好意思。」

我的聲音有些顫抖，並不是因為被醫生罵才想哭的，是我的精神早就在聽見醫生說出「死」那個字的時候就脫離了。

而醫生顯然是看見我的表情，語氣緩和了下來。

「已經打抗生素了，不用太擔心。」

「下次多注意就好。」

「這幾天多觀察，住院大概住個五天就可以出院了。」

走回病房，來幫忙照顧的勝完已經先走了。

一想到要不是她，瑟琪甚至可能就…

瑟琪已經醒了，纖細的手指就這樣垂在那裡，一點力氣也沒有。

沒有多想，我在床邊的椅子坐下後就握住了她的手。

「康瑟琪，不是叫你要吃藥的嗎。」

「歐尼不是在日本嗎，怎麼會來。」

連說話的語氣都那麼有氣無力的，我的雙眼又立刻盈滿了淚水。

「你…你把自己弄成這樣，我怎麼可能…」

「對不起。」

「歐尼…在生我的氣嗎？」

瑟琪捏了一下我的手心，眼睛並沒有完全睜開，好看的單眼皮上寫滿了疲倦，眼角稍微下垂的樣子很是可憐。

讓我原本想責怪她的話都硬生生吞了下去。

「沒有。」

「那以後可不可以不要不理我了…」

「本來就沒有…不理你。」

瑟琪用委屈的眼神望著我，清澈的眼睛裡滿是水光。

怎麼可能…

我怎麼可能不理你，瑟琪。

「那為什麼…」

「瑟琪，我說過了，我們應該要保持姊妹之間的－」

「歐尼，我在倒下的時候我想。」

「如果我是得絕症就好了－」

「你不要胡說－」

「最好是只剩下一年還是半年的那種。」

「康瑟琪，你再亂說話的話－」

「因為這樣是不是就可以不用再管那些了。」

「如果我只剩下半年可以活。」

「我們是不是就能夠…」

「歐尼是不是就願意跟我相愛了。」

我低下頭，看著先前好不容易築起的城牆正在瓦解。

為什麼，為什麼總是這樣。

我只能站在流沙的漩渦裡掙扎，看著巨大的石塊一一滾落。

「我說過了，你應該…」

「你應該跟更好的人戀愛…即使是女生就夠辛苦了…」

「何況我們是…我們是…」

「可是歐尼。」

「要是我覺得這世界上沒有人比你更好了怎麼辦…」

瑟琪流著眼淚坐起身來，理智上我知道我該避開的。

可我卻在她伸出雙手時主動傾身投入了她的懷抱，那份過熱的體溫和因為緊張抓住我背後衣服的手說明了瑟琪的焦躁。

「瑟琪…」

「我們都會長大的…」

「別人永遠都會知道我們是姊妹，你不明白這為什麼不行…」

「這是沒有未來的…」

「我怎麼能讓你…」

「歐尼。」

「我不懂。」

「如果長大…」

「如果長大就是不能再說喜歡你。」

「那我不要長大了。」

方才滾落的石塊都變成了灰燼。

為什麼瑟琪總是能這麼輕易就，讓我投降呢。

還是說一開始，我就把城門的鑰匙交給了她呢。

心只為了她開啟，只留給她一個人。

也算是一種自私嗎。

-

瑟琪出院的隔天，我出門了，我並沒有跟她說我要去哪裡。

因為我知道，她一定會想一起去的。

公車一晃一晃的。

從都市到遙遠的目的地，乘客也慢慢變少了。

下車以後，繞去附近的市場買了煎餅和水果。

再走大約十五分鐘的路就到達了。

先把買來的東西放置在一旁，仔細的用帶來的抹布擦拭光滑的大理石表面後再整齊的擺上。

雖然曾有預想，但我幾乎是一跪下的瞬間聲音就開始顫抖。

「媽…是我。」

「我是柱現。」

「這次自己來了。」

「以前都是和瑟琪…一起來看您。」

「您在那邊，過的還好嗎？」

「瑟琪她…一直都很想念您。」

「小時候瑟琪常常因為夢到您哭著醒來。」

「最近好像比較好了。」

「我是說。」

「我跟瑟琪都…過的…很好。」

我想到了瑟琪在醫院的模樣，我怎麼能這樣說謊呢。

一陣強烈的內疚開始從心底升了上來，眼淚滴在地面稍微枯黃的雜草上。

「媽…」

「對不起…」

「其實我好像…」

「我好像…」

「我好像…沒有照顧好瑟琪…」

「其實…其實我…」

「一直不敢跟媽說…」

「我做錯事了…對不起…」

我試圖用手捂住臉，卻怎麼樣也無法讓失控的眼淚停下來。

找不到去處的雙手只得慌亂的拉扯著頭髮。

我知道我就要說出口，我試著深呼吸，卻防堵不了理智即將斷線的事實。

「其實…媽…」

「我喜…」

「我喜歡…」

「我喜歡瑟琪…」

「不是對妹妹的那種喜歡。」

「我不知道為什麼我會這樣…」

「我不知道…」

「我不是…故意的…」

「從好久以前就喜歡。」

「而且瑟琪也…」

「她好像也…」

還好周圍並沒有人，因為我開始嚎啕大哭，聲音也因為嗚噎變的黏糊。

即使都要喘不過氣來，我還是不停的朝眼前的墓碑磕著頭。

即使頭因為撞擊在堅硬的石塊上有些疼痛，可遠遠不及心臟感受的程度。

「怎麼辦…」

「對不起…」

「媽…對不起…嗚嗚…」

「對不起…對不起…」

「沒有好好照顧她…」

「還這樣…對不起…媽…」

「真的對不起…」

-

比較冷靜下來後，我才起身準備離開。

在狹窄的小徑上，我注意到有一個頭髮花白的老奶奶提著大包小包的袋子，還得顧著用拐杖走路。

「我來幫忙吧。」

我趕緊上前把東西接了過來。

老奶奶盯著我的臉看了好一會兒，發現我是要幫她提東西之後才笑開來，她笑起來的樣子很慈祥，給人一種既親切又溫暖的感覺。

「謝謝你。」

到公車站的路途有些遠，老奶奶先走到了公車站的椅子上坐著等我，東西有些重，沉甸甸的，在把東西放到椅子上的時候我沒注意到，把老奶奶放在身旁的拐杖弄掉了。

「啊！」

拐杖沿著下坡路，很快的就滾走了，消失在視線的邊緣。

我正想跑去撿，卻被老奶奶伸手攔住了。

「沒關係的。」

聽她這樣說，我心裡更內疚了，剛才看到老奶奶走路還一跛一跛的，怎麼可以沒有那個拐杖呢？

「對不起，我…」

老奶奶只是拍了拍我的頭，朝我又露出那個開朗的笑容，兩隻腳在椅子上晃呀晃的，絲毫不在意的樣子。

她從椅子上下來後，用真摯的目光注視著我，雖然堅定卻很溫柔，不知道是不是我的錯覺，聲音聽起來比剛才還要年輕。

「沒關係的。」

「雖然少了這個，是和別人有些不一樣。」

「的確會走得比較辛苦。」

「但也不是不能走的。」

「不要愧疚，也不要責怪自己。」

「路那麼長，走了那麼久。」

「一定很累吧。」

「妳已經幫我這麼多了。」

「想對妳說謝謝，或是辛苦妳了都來不及。」

「怎麼會捨得怪妳呢。」

「所以真的，沒關係的。」

「柱現阿。」

說時遲那時快，老奶奶的公車來了，她微笑著朝我點了個頭後，便拿起了那些東西快步上車，完全沒有剛才步履維艱的模樣。

而一直到公車從我眼前呼嘯而過時，我才想起，我根本沒有對她說過我的名字。

-

我想我依然是自私的。

我很小氣，見到瑟琪談了戀愛時會感到強烈的妒忌。

在她受傷時不自主的跟著心痛。

不希望她受傷，卻暗自奢望成為她的唯一，她的全部。

即使知道會流更多的眼淚，卻還是想繼續走下去。

你問我，這樣的愛值得嗎。

你要知道。

愛就是不問值不值得，那樣自私。


End file.
